ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Colorful metaphor
:"And a double dumb-ass on you!" :: - James T. Kirk ( ) A colorful metaphor, or profanity, is a use of slang language or physical expression intended to emphasize derision, curses, or other emotional outbursts. Although such usages were uncommon in the 23rd and 24th centuries, they were an essential part of 20th century conversation, seen in the novels of "giants" such as Jacqueline Susann and Harold Robbins. In 2063, Lily Sloane used the expletive "bullshit" twice in response to Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the when his crew traveled to her time to stop the Borg's attempt to prevent first contact. She first used it when Picard told her that he was here to help while she was firing at him and Data, she later used it when he denied that he had a desire for revenge against the Borg. ( ) In 2152, when Silik desperately tried to contact his benefactor at the Helix, Jonathan Archer emerged and attacked Silik. He answered "I said you're an ugly bastard" to Silik, who had just asked his benefactor to repeat what he said before Archer arrived. ( ) In 2153, Charles Tucker III called Kessick a "stupid son of a bitch". Later, Captain Archer cursed, "The son of a bitch lied to us!", after discovering the destroyed Xindi homeworld Kessick sent Enterprise to. ( ) Archer warned Degra, "Listen to me, you son of a bitch!", before explaining what would happen if Earth was destroyed. ( ) After being called a "son of a bitch" by Jeremy Lucas, Arik Soong told him that his mother was actually a chemist. ( ) In 2155, ambassadors at the meeting to form the Coalition of Planets noted that xenophobic Humans were using "language that is not programmed into the universal translator", which Nathan Samuels brushed off as emotional outbursts during a stressful time. ( ) In 2258 of an alternate reality, young , banished to Delta Vega for attempted "mutiny" on the orders of , used the "accurate" version of this metaphor, "bullshit", when the old Vulcan who saved him from becoming a native beast's dinner - who not only recognized him on sight but professed to be his lifelong friend - identified himself as Spock. ( ) In 2285, Doctor Leonard McCoy referred to Spock as "that green-blooded son of a bitch", while suffering from the transfusion of the Vulcan's katra into his own mind. ( ) When the crew of the time traveled to 1986, James T. Kirk began using "colorful metaphors" in an effort to blend in though he felt that Spock shouldn't attempt them, as he didn't "have the knack." ( ) Spock mastered them fairly quickly, as he exclaimed "Damn you, sir!" to General Korrd to impel him to use his authority to command Klaa to stand down. Kirk had earlier shouted a series of curses on Spock for allowing Sybok to take over the Enterprise, "Dammit, Spock! Goddammit!" adding "I oughta knock you on your goddamned ass!"( ) In 2293, Montgomery Scott referred to the new Klingon Chancellor, Azetbur, as "That Klingon bitch killed her father". Soon thereafter, Spock suggested that "Go to hell" might be an appropriate human response to the order for the to be decommissioned. ( ) In 2364, Jean-Luc Picard uttered the curse, "Merde" ("Shit" in French) when the was drained of power by the Tkon Portal 63 near Delphi Ardu IV. ( ) William T. Riker commented that Alidar Jarok's knowledge of Klingon curses was impressive, after Jarok had referred to Worf as both a PetaQ, and a tohzah, adding that "only a ''Veruul would use such language in public." ( ) Klingon Governor Vagh swore at Picard after Picard denied the charges of supplying weapons to terrorists. Picard returned the favor. ( ) After Montgomery Scott was released from the 's transporter in 2369, he initially argued with the ''Enterprise-D's computer while attempting to view the bridge of the original Enterprise in the holodeck, finally (through gritted teeth and frustration brought on by intoxication) specifying the ship's registry number as "NCC-1701 – no bloody A, B, C, 'or' D." ( ) When the USS Enterprise-D was about to crash into Veridian III, Data expressed the shock and horror he felt (thanks to his newly installed emotion chip) with a suitably colorful metaphor, saying "Oh, shit." ( ) The Species 8472 recreation of Boothby, stationed on Terrasphere 8, referred to the concepts making up the United Federation of Planets: "tolerance for all species, the Prime Directive" as "targ manure," during talks with Kathryn Janeway and the senior staff of . In response to those statements, Tuvok corrected Boothby and stated "your metaphor is colorful, but inaccurate." ( ) Miles O'Brien used mild Irish expletives, usually the word "bloody." On one particular occasion, when Molly O'Brien fell into the past through a time portal on the planet Golana, he used the stronger expletive "bollocks" when some of the equipment he used in an attempt to retrieve her malfunctioned. ( ) External link * de:Farbige Metapher Category:Linguistics